Return from injury
by FutureWWEAntiDiva
Summary: (Part 3 for 'Models turned WWE Divas' and 'Coming from Developmental) An Injured Diva finally makes her return to the ring but little does she know that when she's back, her partner and her love are together. How will she react? Will she fight fire with fire? Will she be with the man of her dreams? Read this and find out.
1. Making a return

**A/N: Hey, I'm here with part 3, which is the final part. The age rating is higher than the others because there's some stuff that would be seen in a PG-18 video game or a Rated R film but that won't come until later. It's the same OC cast on here, except for Serenity Anderson, as mentioned but I hope you enjoy part 3.**

* * *

Tonight is the taping for Friday night Smackdown. It's now been 5 months since Riley Lee got injured. She's finally coming back to action in El Paso, Texas. She hopes to finally be with the man she had loved since the day she stepped into a live WWE ring instead of an FCW or NXT ring. She told Wade Barrett how she felt but she didn't know that Wade is currently dating her tag team partner Lucy Wilson.

Riley stepped into the arena (finally walking and not limping) and she first met with Layla.

"Hey Riley. I'm so glad you're back." Layla said whilst hugging her BFF.

"Same. I can't wait to see everyone. Randy and Sheamus definetly have been wishing me well and so has Wade. Oh my god I can't wait to see him." Riley replied.

After Layla heard Riley mention Wade, her smile turned into a guilty look.

"What's wrong Lay?"

"Oh... nothing. Come on, let's get you ready for your return."

Layla and Riley went to the locker room and got ready.

***Divas' locker room***

Layla and Riley got to the locker room and they got changed into their attire. After they got changed, Lucy Wilson walked in and she was shocked when she saw Riley.

"Hey Lucy. I knew you would be surprised to see me back." Riley said.

"Yeah. It's a shocker. I forgot I need to get something." Lucy said before she left the locker room.

"What was that about?" Layla asked.

"I have no idea." Riley replied.

**-Lucy-**

Lucy went to Wade's locker room and noticed he was fully attired and ready for tonight.

"Hey love." Wade said.

Wade tried to give Lucy a hug and kiss but she stopped him because she was in too much of a crisis to receive one.

"Baby, listen, Riley's back." Lucy said.

"What!? Oh my god, what are we going to tell her?"

"I don't know."

"She obviously wants me and I don't feel that way about her."

"Have you told her?"

"No. I didn't say how I felt."

Lucy and Wade were thinking of what to tell Riley.

***Main Event: Taping***

**-Avery, Kaylee and Riley-**

Avery and Kaylee are finally in the room. They finally made friends with Riley and decided to give her a chance because their fiances told them to and they also knew about Wade and Lucy and haven't told Riley yet.

Layla is already in the ring facing Lucy on Main Event and Riley was warming up for her return on Smackdown.

"What are we gonna say?" Avery asked Kaylee in a whispering way.

"I don't know." Kaylee whispered. "Can she handle the truth though?"

"I don't know."

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.

"Umm... nothing." Kaylee said.

"Whatever." Riley replied.

***Smackdown: Taping***

Riley is getting ready to face Natalya. Lucy isn't going to accompany her because she said she has something to do. Riley went straight to the ring.

***In the ring***

Riley's entrance went off and Riley went to the ring with her hood up.

"This is a Divas' match set for one fall. Introducing first, from Somerset, England, Riley Lee." Lilian Garcia said.

Riley walked to the ring and her opponent Natalya was in there.

"And introducing her opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Natalya."

Riley was finally in the ring and she just took her hoodie off and showed off her ring attire. It was also noticeable to the WWE universe that she has a knee brace on her left leg. The music stopped and the bell rang and Riley and Natalya went at it.

Meanwhile, Lucy was in Wade's locker room watching the match. Neither one of them were scheduled to compete during any tapings so they just spent their time in the locker room and having a moment together while Riley was facing Natalya.

***Later in the match***

Riley was doing really well. She didn't feel any knee pain or anything luckily. Natalya was a little beaten up but she was able to do a move one Riley at times. Natalya was hoping to do sharpshooter on Riley but luckily Riley could avoid a sharpshooter and do a spinning kick (like Mickie James') which got Natalya onto the ground. Riley did a move thief attempt and did the sharpshooter on Natalya and apparently, she tapped out and the bell rang.

"Here's your winner, by submission, Riley Lee." Lilian said.

Riley got out of the hold and did a victory scene and then went to the back.

***Backstage***

Riley got backstage and she saw Wade walking by.

"Hey Wade." Riley said all excitedly, but Wade just walked on and she pulled him back over to her. "Is something wrong? Do I smell? I've had a rough match so I might be a bit sweaty, but is there something up with me?"

"Umm... Riley, I want to tell you something but I can't tell you right now because I have a match up next." Wade explained.

"Okay, good luck."

Wade walked off and Riley went to the locker room.

***Locker room***

Riley got to the locker room and it was just Layla, Avery, Kaylee, Lucy, Kaitlyn and Alicia Fox in there. Apparently before Riley got in, they were talking but when she got through the door, they kept silent.

"Is something the matter?" Riley asked the Divas. "I've had Wade tell me he wants to tell me something later and now you all are just not saying anything when I walk in the room. You can talk with me in the room."

After Riley said that. They were still quiet but there was mostly whispers. Riley didn't care and she just went into the shower. While she was in there, the Divas went back to talking but they did it quietly.

"What are we gonna tell her?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I don't know, but I do know we have to find a way to tell her that Lucy is with Wade." Avery replied.

"True that. Riley is my best friend outside of WWE as well as Michelle McCool but I can't have her knowing something and I'm hiding it." Layla said.

"Well, I think the best way is to have someone tell her in a language she doesn't understand." Kaylee said.

"That's crazy Kaylee." Alicia said.

".. Actually, I like that idea. We can find out what languages Riley can't understand and then we have someone who's fluent or native in that language to tell her." Lucy said.

Avery had a thought and then she started to speak.

"I remembered that Kaylee once looked Riley up and we found out that she only speaks English, French, Italian and Spanish." Avery said.

"Awesome, so we just need someone who speaks a language other than those four."

After Lucy said that, Aksana walked in.

"What's going on?" Aksana asked.

"Aksana, can you do us a favour?" Alicia asked.

Aksana agreed to tell Riley about Wade and Lucy in Lithuanian. Then Riley got out of the shower in nothing but a towel and she was surprised to see Aksana in the room.

"Hey Aksana." Riley said.

"Hey Riley, can we talk?" Aksana asked politely.

Aksana took Riley to a bench and they sat down.

"Riley, Wade neturi jausmus jums. Jis ir Lucy yra kartu. Jie kartu jau apie kelis mėnesius dabar Ir aš manau, kad būtų geriausia, Jei galite tiesiog pereiti į ką nors kitą.

"Umm... Honestly Aksana, I don't know what to say. Mainly because I can't understand what you're saying. So, whatever it is you're trying to tell me, I'm fine with it."

After Riley said that, she still had a confused look because of what Aksana said and because she didn't know Lithuanian, she didn't know what reaction she would give. She got ready to leave the arena and waited for the show to be over so they can leave.

* * *

**A/N: If you ask, I don't speak any Lithuanian. I only used a translator.**

**I only own Riley Lee, Avery Williams, Kaylee Harris and Lucy Wilson.**


	2. We need to talk

***After the show***

Everyone was getting ready to leave the arena. Riley left with Layla, Randy Orton and Sheamus. They got in the car and she was looking around for Wade Barrett but there was no luck in looking for him. They got to the car and they went inside(Randy in the driver's seat, Sheamus in the passenger's seat next to Randy and Riley and Layla in the back seats) and they drove to the hotel.

On the way to the hotel, it was mostly quiet. Peggy was still trying to think of what Aksana was trying to tell her but she still couldn't understand Lithuanian.

"Lay." Riley said.

"Yeah?" Layla replied.

"Do you know what Aksana said to me in the locker room?"

"What did she say?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I just know it wasn't English." Riley replied.

"Well, she is Lithuanian. Don't let the language get in your way." Sheamus said.

"Yeah, thanks."

Riley's phone went off and it was Wade sending her a text message which said:

_'When you get to the hotel, we need to talk. I wanted to talk earlier back in the arena but I couldn't find you after the show.'_

Riley replied:

_'Alright then. TTYL.'_

"Fucking hell. I wonder what Wade wants." Riley said.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"He texted saying when I get to the hotel, he has to talk to me about something. I don't know."

"Oh. Randy, can we get there quickly?" Layla asked.

Randy drove faster to the hotel while Layla was tracking Wade's phone on her phone and making sure they get to the hotel way before Wade.

***Hotel***

The four of them got to the hotel and luckily they got there 10 minutes before Wade could get there. Riley went straight to her hotel room while Layla, Randy and Sheamus stayed in the lobby.

"Look, guys. What Aksana told Riley was that Wade and Lucy are together in Lithuanian. We couldn't tell her in English because she would get hurt and the reason why we got here early is because of the same reason as we got Aksana telling Riley in Lithuanian." Layla explained. "Please do not tell Riley about this?"

"We won't Layla." Randy said.

"Promise." Sheamus added.

Then Wade appeared with Lucy.

"Where's Riley?" Wade asked. "I know she was in the car with you three. Now where is she?"

"What are you going to say to her?" Layla asked.

"About us." Lucy answered.

"Well, I already told her and she's fine with it."

After Layla lied to Wade and Lucy, Randy and Sheamus had confused looks on their faces.

"I don't believe you Layla." Wade said. "Luce, go to our room. I'll see you there in a while. Just need to handle business."

Lucy went to her and Wade's room.

"Now, either you tell me where Riley is or I will hunt her down." Wade said.

"Look man, I know you were hurt after the breakup with Serenity months ago, but how would you feel if you know the feeling of being hurt by someone and making someone have that same feeling?" Randy asked.

Wade paused for a couple of seconds and then left to go upstairs.

**-Riley-**

Riley was finally in her room and she sat on the bed. She thought of having another few minutes before going to bed so she played a new game she recently got on her iPhone. After 5 minutes of playing, there was a knock on the door. Riley got up and answered and it was Wade Barrett.

"Hello." Riley said.

"Hey." Wade said in an upset mood whilst walking in to the room.

"I didn't say come in. Is something up?"

"I need to tell you something. I know you told me how you felt about me. Now it's time I tell you how I feel about you."

After Wade said that, Riley was feeling like she knew she was going to hear Wade feels the same way about her on the inside but on the outside, she was looking like she didn't care about what he's saying. But Riley let Wade say what he wanted to say.

"For a few months, while you were away with an injury, I've been feeling different about you and me." Wade explained.

"So, you...?" Riley said.

"I... am over you. Sorry, but I'm dating Lucy."

Riley gapped for a few seconds after Wade said that.

"Lucy? I knew you were together this entire time since you kissed her after I did karaoke months ago. Get out of my room you fucking bastard!"

Riley grabbed Wade by the hair, opened the door and pulled the 6'7 Brit out of her hotel room and slammed the door. Riley was then sliding her back down the door and she started to cry. Then her phone went off. It was Layla.

"Hey Lay." Riley said.

"Hey Riley." Layla replied. "What's wrong? Did Wade tell you about him and Lucy?"

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me Lay? I thought we were friends."

"We are friends. I didn't tell you because I didn't know much about it and also it wasn't any of my business."

"Oh. Well, I don't know what to say. Next time, just tell me before you think about keeping things a bloody secret, please?"

"Alright Riley. Well, I wanted to check on you and then see if you need something so, do you need something?"

"Not right now, no. I am tired though. I'll talk to you tomorrow Lay."

"Okay, see you."

Riley hung up and then got ready for bed.

* * *

**I only own Riley, Avery, Kaylee and Lucy.**


	3. The silent treatment

***The next morning***

**-Lucy-**

Lucy woke up in Wade's arms. He was awake before her by 5 minutes.

"Morning love." Wade said before kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

"Morning." Lucy replied. "Is your head getting better?"

"Yeah, I think you should've told Riley. I would be getting all over you last night and helping you feel better if she beat you up and kicked you out of her room."

Lucy let out a flirty giggle and they both got ready for the day.

**-Riley-**

Riley got up, went to the toilet, got showered, got dressed and then she left her room and went to Layla's room.

***Layla's room***

Riley knocked on the door and Layla answered.

"Hey Riley." Layla said. "Are you okay?"

"I will be... After I beat up Lucy." Riley answered. "Can I come in?"

Layla allowed Riley in and Kaitlyn was also in the room.

"Hey Kaitlyn." Riley said.

"Hey Riley." Kaitlyn responded. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just wishing I never got injured months ago so I can be with Wade and not that slut Lucy."

"Lucy is more of a competitor than a slut."

"Kaitlyn's right. Besides, Lucy didn't even ask Wade out. Wade asked Lucy and she said yes." Layla explained.

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go see someone."

Riley left Layla's room and went to find Avery Williams and Kaylee Harris.

**-Avery and Kaylee-**

Avery and Kaylee were in their hotel room. They decided not to sleep with their fiances and instead sleep in their room together. They were both getting ready to leave for the next town in a few hours and suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kaylee answered the door and saw Riley.

"Hey Riley. Surprised to see you here." Kaylee said.

"Yeah, can I come in?" Riley asked.

Kaylee allowed Riley in and the three of them had a talk.

"What are you doing here?" Avery asked Riley.

"I wanted to see you two to tell me about Lucy and Wade being together."

"Oh. Well, if you want to know details, We'll tell you all you need to know."

"Yeah. So, months ago, while you were out of action with the knee injury Avery caused you, Wade was really missing you and Lucy was the only person that would bother to see him to make him feel better. During that time, he felt something for Lucy and didn't even think about you, then they started dating. We didn't approve because of Serenity but we knew she was fine with Wade being with anyone else so we had no choice but to allow her to date him." Kaylee explained.

"We're sorry we didn't like you before. Despite you and Lucy both have Anti-Diva characters, we thought in real life, your personality was not as different as your appearance."

"I've known your fiance's brother since being in developmental Avery. I even dated him." Riley explained. "Why the bloody hell would you think I would want to do something to Wade if I haven't even done it to anyone else?"

"We don't know. We are sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Avery, Kaylee and Riley shared a hug and had a chat for a bit.

***FF to after the house show***

WWE is in Amarillo, Texas for a house show, which just ended. Riley and Tamina faced Avery and Kaylee in a good, tough and clean match which Riley and Tamina came out on top.

Everyone's finally at the hotel and Avery, Kaylee and Riley decided to hang out at the pub(bar) at the hotel for a couple of hours before going to bed.

**-Avery, Kaylee and Riley-**

The girls were talking and Riley noticed Lucy Wilson and Wade Barrett talking to each other and being all cute together. Avery and Kaylee noticed the anger on Riley's face and the fact was she was jealous that her suppose-to-be tag team partner is with the guy she likes.

"Riley, I know you don't like them together but just be happy for them please?" Kaylee asked.

"I would rather revenge." Riley replied.

"I don't think that's best. My mom told me revenge isn't the answer." Avery said.

"Well fuck her."

Avery had a shocked face after Riley said that.

"Sorry, I take it back. It's just pain, tiredness, fury and anger makes me mean, even for no reason."

"Okay then. Do you want to do karaoke?"

"Okay."

Riley went up to the karaoke area and she requested to sing 'Titanium' by David Guetta. There was 4 people ahead of her on the list but she said that she can wait. She then sat back over to where the girls were and the girls noticed Wade and Lucy were getting out of their seats and coming over to them.

"Hey girls." Lucy said.

"Hey." Avery and Kaylee said at the same time.

Riley stood up, got her bag and her drink and sat over to where Randy, Sheamus and Layla are.

"What was that about?" Wade asked.

"She's just upset." Kaylee explained.

"About what?"

"The two I'm looking at." Avery said whilst looking at Wade and Lucy and giving the two a hint.

**-Riley-**

Riley sat next to Layla and said 'Hello'.

"Hey Riley." Sheamus said.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked because she didn't seem positive.

"Yeah, just... mad at Wade and Lucy still. I really want to get them back for dating behind my back." Riley said.

"Revenge isn't the answer." Layla said.

"I know but what else should I do? And if you say 'talk to them about how I'm feeling', it'll only make things worse. Seriously, when I was little, whenever I told someone about something, either they always twist my words and make it sound completely incorrect, get in a piss with me and do nothing about my problem or the problem just continues happening."

"Wow. You must really come from a place where people are dumb and immature."

"True that Lay. In my hometown, I was the only teenager out of all my friends that said 'arse' while others said the other word. I would always tell them to swear in British but they didn't know what I meant by that so I said, 'That's not a British word. Quit embarrassing our country.' and then they would only say the a word without me around because they know it irritates me when a Brit says it."

"Well, I'm an American." Randy said.

"And I'm Irish and we say 'arse' and not the other word." Sheamus added.

"Yeah, I'm alright with that." Riley replied.

After several minutes of talking, Riley was called up for karaoke. She got the mic and started to sing 'Titanium' by David Guetta.

***A few minutes later***

The song was over and Riley got a big round of applause. She got off the stage and sat back with Randy, Sheamus and Layla.

**-Lucy-**

During the song, Lucy and Wade left the pub(bar) and went to their room.

When they were in their room, both of them were just exhausted and wanting to sleep. Lucy got out of her top and jeans and everything until she was in nothing but a lace bra and a matching thong. Wade couldn't keep his eyes off of the 5'3 Anti-Diva in her lingerie and he just felt like the most luckiest man ever and he's lucky he wasn't tricked into loving someone because of Riley Lee doing karaoke. The 6'7 Brit stripped into nothing but a pair of boxers and they decided to sleep.

* * *

**I only own Riley, Avery, Kaylee and Lucy.**


	4. Revenge is sweet but wrong

**A/N: Remember at the first chapter when I said there's going to be bits where it'll be more like a PG-18 game or a Rated R film? There's some of that in this chapter and also on the final chapter.**

* * *

***A few hours later***

**-Riley-**

Riley was in Layla's room because Layla, Sheamus and Randy Orton agreed that Riley needed a friend to get her mind off of her former tag team partner and her ex-crush. It was 2:30am. Layla was still asleep but Riley couldn't sleep at all. She thought crying herself quietly to sleep would work but it didn't. She usually isn't an insomniac but she was having insomnia right now. She figured just something to tire her eyes and her head would work so she went out of her bed and looked in her bag for something to tire her without waking Layla up.

While Riley was looking in her bag, she actually found something that shouldn't have been in there. It was some kind of liquid in a Science tube with a cork to block the liquid in. She took the cork out and she had a smell of it and it smelt poisonous. She didn't want to stink the place up so she put the cork back in the tube and she also found a pipette in there. Riley thought either someone put that stuff in there on purpose or something was telling her it's a plan to get revenge on Wade and Lucy. She decided just to make Lucy sick but she knew it was wrong to do that but she honestly didn't care so she just took the tube and the pipette and put it in her pocket, put her slippers on and snuck out of the room and luckily, Layla didn't wake up.

When Riley was out the door, she was walking around the hotel floor she was on and she wanted to find somewhere to be. Then she bumped into a maid's cart that is in the corridor with no one else around to be taking it places and she wanted to look around to see if there's anything to help. All that Riley could find was toilet rolls, a couple of buckets, towels and bin bags. Then she found a room key which looked like it could belong to someone who works in the hotel and can have access to all the hotel rooms. She then texted Kaylee and said,

_'Wht room is Wade & Lucy sleeping in? I need 2 return something.'_

It only took Kaylee 2 minutes to reply and she said,

_'Room 305'_

Luckily all the wrestlers were on the third floor. Riley was in Room 324 with Layla so it took a while for her to get to Room 305.

***Wade and Lucy's hotel room***

Riley got to the room and she carefully put the key in, opened the door, went in the room and closed the door without making any noise. She tiptoed over to the bed and saw both Wade and Lucy were both naked in bed. Riley went to the side where Lucy was sleeping, opened the tube, put the pipette in the tube and got some of the liquid into it, then put the pipette above Lucy's mouth(which was a bit open) and then squeezed some of the liquid into her mouth. Then Lucy swallowed the liquid, thinking it was saliva and she didn't do anything else after that. Riley closed the tube, tiptoed out the door and left without making any noise.

When she was finally out of the room, she could finally walk like normal. She went back to the maid's cart and put the card back, put the tube and pipette in a bin bag and then she was on her way back to her room when she bumped into Cody Rhodes.

"Hey Cody." Riley said.

"Hey Riley. Why are you up and out so late?"

"Couldn't sleep so I thought of taking a walk."

"Oh, me too. I'm guessing you're done because you look like you're ready to end."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"See you Codes."

Cody walked away while Riley went back to her room. Luckily when she got there, Layla was still asleep. It was almost 3am so she thought of getting back to sleep straight away and hoped that her plan worked.

***Morning***

**-Avery and Kaylee-**

Avery and Kaylee woke up to get ready. Avery turned her phone on and when her phone was on, she got a text from Wade.

_'Avery, it's Wade. Something's up with Lucy. She's not waking up.'_

"Oh my god." Avery said after reading the text.

"What?" Kaylee asked.

"Wade told me that something's up with Lucy and that she's... Not waking up? What the fuck?"

"Let's get ready and go to their room."

The girls got showered, pampered and dressed. Then they went to Wade and Lucy's room.

**-Riley-**

Riley woke up 15 minutes after Layla did. Layla was already dressed apparently and she knew Riley had a rough night so she should just sleep a bit more.

"Morning." Layla said when Riley woke up.

"Morning. When did you get up?"

"15 minutes ago. I get ready way faster than when I was traveling with Michelle McCool. I use to take ages but now I just get dressed quicker."

"Oh right. How is Michelle?"

"She's great. Did you know she and her husband has a baby together? A little girl called Kaia."

"Oooh, Mamacita McCool eh? Well, I should get ready."

Riley went into the bathroom with some clothes and her phone. She remembered the text message she sent to Kaylee and the one she texted back so she deleted their entire conversation, which is what Kaylee does whenever she feels a conversation is over. After deleting the messages, she had a shower and got ready.

**-Avery, Kaylee, Lucy & Wade-**

Avery and Kaylee got to Lucy and Wade's room. Avery knocked on the door and Wade answered and he was an emotional wreck.

"Wade, are you okay?" Avery asked.

"Other than my girlfriend is still bloody asleep and I can't wake her up, I'm swell." Wade said whilst in tears.

"Let's see her."

Avery and Kaylee went in the room and they did notice Lucy wasn't moving or making any sound. Avery luckily remembered that when she was little, she was a scouts girl and she remembered learning about first aid and saving lives. She went over to Lucy and checked her pulse and her heartbeat but she couldn't hear anything. Not even a beat. She then was about to do mouth to mouth but she could smell the smell of poison in her mouth.

"Yuck!" Avery said while backing away from Lucy.

"What?" Wade asked.

"Her mouth smells like poison."

"Poison?"

Wade went over to smell Lucy's mouth and he found out Avery wasn't lying.

"Who the hell did this to her?"

Kaylee remembered the conversation she had via text message with Riley Lee.

**-Riley-**

Riley got out of the shower and got dressed. When she left the bathroom, Randy and Sheamus were there with Layla as well.

"Hey gentlemen." Riley said when she got out of the shower.

"Riley." Sheamus responded.

"Hey Riley. You look better." Randy said.

"Yeah, I feel better too."

After Riley said that, there was a knock on the door. Riley sat down and Layla answered the door.

"I know it was you-"

Apparently Wade was at the door and he thought Riley would answer but instead it was Layla.

"What did I do?" Layla asked.

"Sorry Layla. I thought you would be Riley."

"She's in here."

Wade went in and stood in front of Riley.

"I know it was you." Wade said.

"What was her?" Sheamus asked.

"She fucking killed Lucy."

Riley had an expression on her face like she felt accused, despite she did do something to Lucy but she didn't think she killed her.

"No she didn't. She was in here all bloody night. If she left, I would hear her." Layla explained.

"Well, how else is Lucy dead right now?"

"Well maybe it's karma for loving another girl and not being honest until the last minute. If I wanted to, I would kill myself but no. I had to end up doing something to the bitch that betrayed me and dated the guy I liked. What else other than a Big Apple accent, blonde hair and a muscular figure, what does she have that I don't?"

"So you admit it was you."

"Riley, how could you? You've only been back recently and now you're murdering one of your bloody co-workers?" Layla said.

"I had no other choice. I thought whatever I did would just make her sick, not kill her. I didn't even know what the stuff was. I found it in my bag and I thought 'Maybe I'll make Lucy sick so Wade can keep away from her for a while and then we can get back to where we started'. I didn't think I would kill her so people can just get upset. It's already bad enough you're all turning against me."

After Riley said that, she got her Black Chuck Taylor All Stars shoes and walked out of the hotel room in tears. When she got to the lobby, while she was walking outside, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Riley said.

"Riley? Are you okay?" CM Punk, who was the man she bumped into, asked.

"Yeah, something in my eyes."

"You mean tears? Come with me."

Punk took Riley to a seat in the main lobby area of the hotel.

"Now, what's wrong?" Punk asked her. "And no more crying."

"I did something bad that I didn't think would happen and now all my friends here are against me." Riley explained.

"What did you do?"

"... I killed Lucy Wilson."

"How?"

"Put a strange liquid in her mouth that smelt like poison. I thought it would make her sick. I didn't think we would say 'Rest in Peace'."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Revenge for her stealing Wade Barrett from me. I know you'll probably say that we were never together but I had feelings for him and I was out with an injury so I just blew my chance because I was out of action. I probably blew it again because I killed her."

"Look, I know we don't know each other that well but let me give you some advice which should have been given to you ages ago. Tell Wade how you feel about the thing with him and Lucy. I would say Lucy as well but, you killed her accidently. Just getting rid of someone isn't a good way to do it. It could get you into some serious trouble. Now since you've killed someone, here's some advice for now. Talk to Wade. Apologise to him for killing Lucy, explain that it was a complete mistake, tell him how you felt when he was with her and how you feel now and tell him you won't do what you did to Lucy ever again."

"Will it work?"

"That's for you to find out."

Punk left and went to the restaurant with Kofi Kingston and R-Truth and then she saw police officers entering the lobby area so she hid behind the sofa(couch) she was sitting on until the officers left.

**-Avery, Kaylee and Wade-**

Wade finally got back to his room with Avery, Kaylee and Lucy's dead body(which is now clothed in a Little black dress and a pair of bang bang shoes) inside. Minutes later, the police showed up.

"Hello, Officer." Wade said.

"Hello sir. You said there's a dead body here." The head police officer said.

"Yes Officer. Right here. She was naked when she was dead earlier but we knew you were coming and we know it should be appropriate to put something on her so we thought of that outfit." Avery explained.

"Ah, alright then. Do you know who did this?"

"Yes. It's one of our co-workers. We're professional wrestler of the WWE and-"

Wade got interrupted by another officer.

"Oh my god, my kids love WWE. My daughter has a crush on you Mr Barrett."

"Oh, would you want to give her an autograph from me?"

"It would mean the world to her."

The officer handed Wade a notebook and a pen and then he signed it for his daughter with a message saying that he can't wait to see her someday.

"Thank you Mr Barrett."

"You're welcome. Anyway, yeah, we're in WWE, one of our co-workers apparently snuck in this room in the middle of the night and put some liquid in her mouth and that killed her."

"What's their name?" The head officer asked him.

"Riley Lee."

"She hasn't been on TV that much because she just came back from injury." Kaylee said.

"Okay, we'll go find her."

**-Riley, Layla, Randy and Sheamus-**

In the restaurant, Riley was sitting with Layla, Randy and Sheamus. The three of them were giving Riley the silent treatment and kept her out of their conversation. It was just weird for her to be sitting with people who won't even talk to her so she just stood up, got her food and went to Natalya, Justin Gabriel, Jinder Mahal and Alicia Fox's table.

"Hey, can I sit with you? Randy, Layla and Sheamus aren't talking to me."

"Sure." Alicia said.

Riley placed her food on the table and she sat next to Alicia with Justin sitting opposite her. Justin could easily notice something was bothering Riley.

"Are you okay Riley?" Justin asked. "You don't seem like yourself."

"Yeah, it's just I did something bad by accident and I'm afraid I'm going to be in trouble for it. I already saw police officers coming into the hotel earlier and I don't want to talk to them about what I did."

"What did you do?"

Riley whispered to Justin that she accidently killed Lucy. Justin wasn't really that shocked because he knew about what was going on with Lucy and Wade and he knew the whole reason for it.

"Look, if they do talk to you, I'll stay beside you."

"Okay. Also, why aren't you sitting with your fiance?"

"Can't find her."

Then Kaylee came into the restaurant and sat next to Justin.

"Alright baby?" Kaylee asked Justin while adding a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm good thank you." Justin replied.

Kaylee then gave Riley a look and then Riley got out of her chair and walked quickly out of the restaurant and sat outside. Then an officer approached her.

"Excuse me Miss?" The officer said.

Riley turned around and saw one of the officers that was in the building.

"Are you Riley Lee?"

Riley knew she was in trouble. She thought either lie or take the punishment. She didn't want to get into any trouble with the police so she thought of the best answer she could think of.

".. No, why?"

"We need to ask her some questions about the murder of Lucy Wilson."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll let you know when I see her."

Riley stood up and went back to her hotel room.

***Hotel room***

She got there and she packed her things inside her suitcase, put whatever she needed in her bag and then changed from a gym outfit to a black tank top, black cardigan, dark blue jeggings and she kept the same shoes on. Then she got her coat and sunglasses and then there was a knock on the door. She answered and it was Randy Orton.

"What do you want?" Riley asked.

"Two things, the first thing is about Lucy and the second thing is 'Where are you going?'"

"Well for the second thing, I'm going home. I can't be around people that are against me or turning people against me and I can't have officers asking me question and then I get arrested. I have a greeting card that says that I'm allowed in America if I don't get into any trouble like what I'm in right now and there's no chance in bloody hell I'll be deported. My family hated me until I became part of WWE and if they find out about this, They'll say I'm a disappointment all along."

Riley started to cry after she said that. Then Randy pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be okay. Look, how about if you stay here right now, I'll get rid of the cops and then we'll all go to Memphis, Tennessee for the next house show and when everything is okay, we'll have some fun. You and me."

"Okay. I just hope to get out of this as soon as possible."

Randy released the hug with Riley and then left while Riley stayed in the hotel room. Randy was able to get rid of the officers by saying that Riley left the hotel before everyone because of a family issue and she'll be in England for a few weeks. Riley watched the officers leave the hotel and she hoped to never see them again. Then Randy texted her saying that the officers are gone and when they'll be ready to go to Memphis. She hoped to stay out of trouble but only Avery, Kaylee and Wade know what's happening to Lucy's unmoving body.

* * *

**I only own Riley, Avery, Kaylee and Lucy(This will be Lucy's final appearance in the story because if her death).**


	5. Gladly got away with it

***Memphis Tenessee: House Show***

Everyone is at the arena. The officers in Amarillo did something to Lucy's body luckily so she's put away until next week. Avery showed up with Dolph Ziggler, Kaylee showed up with Justin Gabriel and Riley showed up with Randy Orton. Right now she can only trust Randy to be by her side until she feels okay. Riley isn't scheduled for a match but Lucy was and it was against Layla. They couldn't find a replacement on such short notice so instead Riley was picked by random. She wanted to refuse but she wanted to beat some sense into someone that has turned against her so she accepted.

Riley went to the locker room and she changed into her ring attire and the first person to come in was AJ Lee.

"Hey Riley." AJ said.

"Hey AJ." Riley replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just paranoid over something that happened earlier today. There's too many people involved and I don't want to talk about it."

"Don't worry. I know what it is. Dolph told me and Big E Langston that Avery Williams told us and I know it's because you were upset that Wade and Lucy were together and you didn't even know and you wanted revenge and don't worry. Because I'm not involved, I'm not against you. Neither is Big E or Dolph. Dolph still thinks you're a good kid and you did date Briley and he does know you too well so he knows you have a reason and Big E knows you from developmental and about you and Briley and all that so no worries. It's all good with us."

"Thank you AJ."

Riley and AJ shared a hug for a few seconds and then Riley went to the ring because it was time for her match.

***In the ring***

Riley and Layla did their entrances and they're both in the ring. Layla still had an upset look on her face that her BFF would do something to her tag team partner. Riley still had paranoia inside of her and when the bell rang, she ran over to Layla and attacked and screamed at her. It took about 4 officials to get Riley off of Layla. Then while officials were checking on Layla, Riley slided out of the ring and walked to the back in tears.

***Backstage***

The first person Riley saw when she got to the backstage area was Sheamus. He wasn't mad at her but he saw what happened. He took her to the closest place to sit and they had a chat.

"I-I don't know why people are against me. They should know Lucy stolen Wade from me. Friends shouldn't steal each other's boyfriends." Riley said.

"Look, Riley, I know you've been upset since you came back and found out Wade was with Lucy but it'll be okay. After the show, when we get back to the hotel, tell Wade how you feel and see if he forgives you." Sheamus replied.

"He won't Sheamus. No matter what I'll say he'll just want nothing to do with me. I just know you, Randy, Dolph, Big E and AJ are still on my side because you all know me really well and know what kind of person I am and all that."

"Well, my match is next. Just take a walk right now, then get changed and remove the makeup down your face and then when everyone's ready to go, You, Randy and I will hang out like old times."

"Okay."

Sheamus gave Riley a pat on the shoulder and then went to the ring while Riley took a walk.

**-Avery and Kaylee-**

Avery and Kaylee were in the Divas' locker room. Suddenly, Avery wasn't feeling like herself.

"What's wrong Avery?" Kaylee asked her BFF. "You look sick."

"I'll be fine." Avery replied,

Then Avery threw up in the toilet and then Kaylee checked on her. Kaylee remembered that she studied to be a doctor. She luckily had her doctor's stuff when it's needed and she found out what was wrong. Then she gave Avery a pregancy test and she took it in the same toilet she threw up in. Apparently the test came out as a '+'.

"Kaylee, the test says I'm pregnant." Avery said while walking out of the toilet.

"Yeah. I wanted you to take the test because you wouldn't believe me when I just say 'You could be pregnant' and then we go to a hospital and all that." Kaylee said.

"Should I tell Dolph?"

"It's best."

Avery left the locker room with the pregnancy test and then Riley came in.

"Well well well. If it isn't the killer." Kaylee said.

"Fuck off Kaylee." Riley shouted. "Isn't it bad enough I have to suffer this shit?"

"Well, you killed Lucy."

"Well, Lucy stole Wade from me. She knew I liked him so she shouldn't have dated him unless she felt the same way all along."

"She never had feelings for Wade until he kissed her that night they hung out as friends and she wore the LBD we put on her body."

"So she did steal Wade from me technically. I knew it."

"Well, I did just realise that now that you said it. When are you gonna talk to Wade about this?"

"When he wants to see me."

"Good luck with that."

"Umm... Thank you?"

Riley put the tattered makeup off her face, then she got changed into what she wore earlier and she didn't shower because she didn't break a sweat in the ring. Riley stayed in the locker room until the house show was over.

* * *

**I only own Riley, Avery and Kaylee.**


	6. Finally forgiven

**A/N: This is another chapter which will involve the PG-18 and Rated R whatever that I mentioned. I wanted to make this short and sweet. P.S. I'm mostly hiding the Adult scene in this chapter because I can't write about people having sex. Sorry.**

* * *

***Later that night***

The house show is over. Riley told Randy and Sheamus that she didn't want to go out tonight so it was just guy's night for them and some other guys that tagged along.

Riley stayed in her hotel room on her laptop on Facebook checking out the updated with her friends and family at home. She found out her cousin had a baby, One of her brothers has a new girlfriend, Another one of her brothers is engaged, her other cousin is finally married and her mother got a poker award from a tournament she was in a week ago. Then there was a knock on the door. Riley went up to the door and answered it. It was the man who was the most mad at her, Wade Barrett.

"Can I help you?" Riley asked.

"Can I come in?" Wade asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I've calmed down but I am still mad at you for what you did."

"Okay, come in."

Wade came in and he sat on a chair while Riley sat on the bed on her laptop.

"Before I say anything else, what are you doing on there?" Wade asked Riley.

"Just on Facebook. I'll log off."

Riley logged off of Facebook, then shut her laptop down and put it in her laptop bag.

"So, what do you need?" Riley asked.

"To talk to you about what you did to Lucy. Why would you do that to her? Are you jealous?"

"No, I wasn't jealous. I was mad, at her."

"For?"

"Stealing you from me."

"Stealing me from you? Riley, we didn't even go out before. I may have experienced feelings for you but I guess while you were gone, I got over you."

"Well, you could have told me before I got back to the ring that you liked Lucy and got over me. At least it would have given me some time to get through it instead of me being mad during my return, giving the both of you the silent treatment and then doing something bad to Lucy in her sleep. Also I thought the stuff I put in her mouth would make her sick and the plan was for her to see what it's like to be away for so long and have someone she loves falling for someone else while she was gone and realise she was wrong for not caring about my feelings."

"Sorry. I should have told you at the start. Well, we both learned our lesson here and it's to tell the truth at the beginning to avoid anyone getting hurt."

"Yeah. So, are we good now?"

"Yeah, we're good now."

The two Brits stood up and shared a hug. Riley was enjoying the scent of Wade's cologne while Wade enjoyed the smell of Riley's perfume. They were about to release but they looked into each other's eyes and they felt something like they did 5 months ago. Then the 6'7 Brit planted a kiss on the 5' Brit's lips. Luckily she kissed back. It felt like a great experience for her because she never kissed a boy. Even when she dated Dolph Ziggler's brother, they never had a kiss on the lips. Just a kiss on the cheek, forehead or hand. When they released the kiss, Wade carried Riley in a bridal carrying way to the bed and then lay her down, then Wade lay on top of her, kicked his shoes and socks off and took Riley's pajama top off of her, then her pajama bottoms, then Riley took Wade's blazer off of him, then his jeans, then his shirt and they were both in nothing but their underwear. Then there was more kissing and then underwear was coming off of the both of them and things got really sexual between the two.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not good with writing about sex so I ended it like that. Sorry.**

**I only own Riley, Avery and Kaylee.**


	7. What happened and a little note from me

**What has happened:**

Since the night Wade Barrett and Riley Lee had sex together, they started going out. A month after Wade and Riley had sex, she found out she was pregnant and on the day of the due date Riley gave birth to a baby boy and they named him Alexander Lawrence Bennett. Lucy Wilson's funeral took place in Jacksonville just a week after her death and friends, family and some of her co-workers who were very close to Lucy were in attendance and Riley did speak to the police about why she killed Lucy and she explained everything and the police only let her off with a warning and if she were to do anything like that again, she will have to go back to England. Avery Williams told Dolph Ziggler about her being pregnant and he was so happy to be a father and they got married. After 9 months of pregnancy, Avery and Dolph had a baby girl and they named her Scarlet Dawn Nemeth.

**A little note from me:**

I hope you enjoyed my little series. If not, then whatever. I'm still a bit of a rookie in the fanfiction thing despite having 3 stories about WWE. If you ever want me to, I'll do some one shot fanfictions. You can have you or one of your OCs from any of your fanfictions paired with your favourite wrestlers or just two of your favourite wrestlers paired together. I can do Male/Male, Male/Female and Female/Female. Also if you want a one shot done, you have to tell me what you want to happen because I don't want to do all of the thinking. I'm not lazy, I just really want to get things done if I knew how much sense it made and also if you want the one shots to happen, you have to send me your request via Private Messaging. If you ask via Review, I won't do whatever you want. So, like I said, I hope you enjoyed my little series and I hope you get to see more from me.


End file.
